Jingle Village
Jingle Village is found far north and it always has a snowy climate. At one time the peaceful village had one of the Red Ribbon Armies main bases next to it, however this was destroyed by Goku. An ex RR Android named Eighter (Android 8) still lives here to this day looking over the village. Bastion and Kohaku: not just another monkey?Category:Locations Bastion is flying around the snowy village acting like a kid at christmas "IT'S SNOWING yay it never snowed in chazke" he makes snowmen and shapes some of them like people he knows like toko and monarch for some reason the monarch one has a big head. Kohaku walked through the snow, his jacket left at home, he ignored the cold as he continued to walk. He had his hands in his pockets as the breeze passed him and his T-shirt (Shirt sleeve shirt with a collar). "Hmm, it's warm today, why?" He shrugged as snow continued to fall on him. He noticed someone in the distance, building snowmen, Kohaku began to slowly approach him. Bastion seems to hear him just from the crunching of snow as he walks "a little cold for just a shirt don't you think? oh and watch out about 4 steps forward there is a bit of a pit fall" he hasnt turned around at all when saying this. Kohaku grinned, "Na, it's warm" He holds his arms out and jumps over the pit fall, doing a mid air spin. He lands, perfectly fine, "I'm Kohaku Tsuki, The Amber Moon" He smiles taking a step back by accident and falling into the pit fall, he lands at the bottom with the sound of a loud 'CRUNCH' "O-oww..." Bastion turns around and goes to the pit fall and looks down "i'll give you a 9 for the jump but a 3 for sticking the landing" he offers a hand to help him up "you ok? uh Kohaku was it?" He accepts, getting out of the pit fall and brushing the snow off of his shirt, "I'm alright thanks, and yeah, Kohaku" He performs a two finger salute, "Who might you be?" Bastion does the same sort of salute back but looks like he is purely doing it out of mimicry "Bastions the name, Bastion Allara nice to meet you. Hmm" he looks at kouheis tail "ah a saiyan, got to say after meeting monarch and gokan i have been meeting loads of saiyans compared to the zero i met before them" Kohaku laughs slightly, "Only half Saiyan, sadly" He looks at Bastion, from head to toe, "I'm guessing you're an Android, different feel of power level then I've met before" Kohaku nervously smiles. Bastion smiles "I get that a lot, i'm mostly human but yeah the android side steals the show a bit" he notices Kohakus nervous smile "hey relax i don't bite, oh right my powerlevel don't worry easily fixable" he takes a deep breath and his powerlevel almost disappears completely "there we go that a little better?" "It's not your power level, most of the people I meet want to fight straight off the bat" He sighs, "Gets a little annoying after a while" He nervously laughs. "ah i understand now, yeah some people can be a little eager. You can relax i don't jump into fights, not saying i wouldnt pass up the offer but not today, today is a snow day for me" he continues gathering snow he seems to be making a female figure clearly demonic and it is very highly detailed for a snow sculpture. Kohaku laughs, picking up some snow and forming a snowball, "Pleasure to meet you Bastion" He throws the snow ball far away from him. He turns back to the Android/Human, "So..." He sits on the ground, picking up some snow and forming a base for a snowman. He finishes up his snow figure he even made a small plaque with Azmo written on it "there we go and i tihnk i'm done, so yeah only fighting i may do is snowball fights as it never hurts to take a day to wind down" he starts gathering snow and making a mound of snowballs. By this time Kohaku had made seven large snow spheres, each resembling a Dragon Ball, 1 star to 7 star. He laughs a little, looking back to Bastion and saw the large mound of snowballs, his eyes widened in awe. "Never hurts to be prepared, say what are those supposed to be? i cant say i have seen anything like that before?" as he says this he takes out a phone and takes a picture of the snow figures though it takes him a bit as he clearly hasnt use a phone much "you'd think a guy with limbs more complex than this phone would be able to figure it out" he seems to be looking around wearily ".... i can sense him what is he up too?" The Date 1Roxas walks down the snowy path, holding hands with Harmony, laughing and smiling together. Axel remains perched an inch above Roxas' shoulder. Roxas leans in for a quick kiss. Harmony boops Roxas's nose with her finger, letting out a slight giggle. "Gotcha!" Roxas opens his eyes, slightly embarrassed. Roxas boops Harmony's nose back. "Gotcha" Roxas says as he sticks his tongue out. Harmony stuck her tongue out in response as they passed a snowbank, where she stopped and looked at it in curiosity - before jumping in - headfirst, at that. Roxas looks slightly surprised, he then burst out laughing. Only to realize Harmony completely blends in with the snow. He pets Axel, "Where'd she go?" Roxas says jokingly Harmony managed to turn around, a :D expression clearly visible as her head stuck out of the snowbank. Roxas begins to die of laughter, he then molds a snowball and tosses it gently on Harmony's stomach. Harmony pouts, before Roxas found himself pushed by an unknown force, face-first into the snowbank. "Wo-" Roxas gets cut off as he falls "Bleh", Roxas stays silent for a second. He begins to speak but it's a bit muffled as he still is face down "This snow tastes realy good" he says jokingly. He rolls on his back, and lay there next to Harmony, with axel on his stomach. Harmony, still smiling, rests her head on Roxas's shoulder, opting to remain there as well. Roxas looks into her eyes, her little nose a bit rid. He chuckles a bit "You're so cute" he smiles. He then looks up at the clouds, petting Harmony's head as it rest on his shoulder. Harmony remained there for a few moments, when it began snowing. She remained pretty much perfectly still, despite slowly starting to get covered in snow. Axel starts to run around in a circle on Roxas' stomach. Roxas chuckles, "You ok lil buddy?" Axel flashes blue to indicate he is ok. "Soooo" he says to no one in particular. Harmony raised her head out of the snow, looking at Roxas in curiosity. "What do you wanna do?" Roxas asked, while raising his hand to the sky and observing it out of boredom. Harmony just looked down towards Axel, grinning. Axel immediately hides in Roxas' hood. "Axel is'' off limits''" he says with serious face. Harmony pouted, getting up and looking around at the snow falling. Roxas realizes that Harmony has been looking at the snow in curiosity often, "Have you ever seen Snow before?" Roxas questions "Nope!" She says, cheerily, falling backwards, back into the snowbank. "That really sucks" Roxas says, rolling on his side and putting his arm across Harmony. After a few moments, Harmony speaks up, "Why are we here again?" She asks with an innocent tone. "A date" Roxas says bluntly, he then ponders on what he just said... "I think..." "What's a date?" Harmony asked immediately, tilting her head in curiosity again. "When two people spend time together, and uh..." Roxas kinda blushes, trying to gather his thoughts "Do fun things together." "And what kind of fun things did you have in mind?~" Harmony replied - whispering in Roxas's ear. Roxas, while still laying down, pulls Harmony closer. "Things like this" Roxas plants a kiss, he then begins sliding his hand up Harmonys coat, pausing a bit, waiting for a response. This time, Harmony reciprocated the kiss, allowing Roxas to continue. -due to the graphic nature of this content we are unable to present this edit to occupy your time please thinks of cute kittens and pretty flowers- A knights day off Bastion appears in Jingle village with Knight in tow "here we are Jingle village, now you may be wondering why i brought you here. The answer is simply you have been training so hard and made so much progress physically i thought it would be good to see the world a little and to broaden your horizons let you paint a picture of the world we swore to protect" they are in the centre of the village there are many snow statues and sculptures being made as there appears to be a contest on. "Sensei, I appreciate this, greatly" He bowed slightly, "However, a rest, now? Is that really wise? I have a sense of something bad is going to happen soon" "even in the most dire of circumstances rest is still needed over 200 years ago the world was plunged to the brink of annihilation a group of great warriors were given time to prepare i believe about 2 weeks i may be wrong but one of them decided that training themselves ragged all those 2 weeks would do them no good he said it was important that they rest and more importantly enjoy themselves. As i said if you want to truly protect this world then you have to see it so that you can envision what you need to protect, case in point my motivation is my family" he looks at the sculptures being made "plus a little cultural knowledge never hurt anyone" "That is very true, Sensei" He nodded slightly, "I do have one question though... What if your only motiveation is yourself? What if there is only a desire?" He asked Bastion, picking up a bit of snow and crushing it in his hand. "to put it simply those that act based solely on their own desire usually go down one of 2 paths either their own desire becomes their undoing or the desires or plights of others show them the side of consideration that they may lack." The Defiant Juggernaut Juggernaut *Health: 802,000/1,000,000 *Speed: 700 *Damage: 600 *Fatigue: 1480/1500 *Effects: Experimental Armor Resistance Saiyan Kevryn * Health: 283,500/367,500 * Strength: 704 * Speed: 395.4 * Fatigue: 842.5/1118.75 * Equipment: (2 Swords)Ki Gauntlets, Combat Gloves, Streamline Combat Clothes, 2 Senzu * Effects: None Zeou Kai *Health: 767,000/767,000 * Strength: 768 * Speed: 1032.2 * Fatigue: 902/1,175 * Equipment: Onikora Heart, Yamato, Combat Gloves, Streamline Combat Clothes, 2 Senzu * Effects: None FIGHT! * Kevryn goes through all of his transformations and uses his Ki Gauntlets. He rushes at the Juggernaut with twenty hits from his gauntlets. (10 hit) 198,000 Damage *The Juggernaut goes and punches Kevryn 20 times. (14 hit) 84,000 Damage. * Zeou Kai uses his Mystic Transformation and then uses Charge-Up Level 5 and Rush Lv5. He then swings twenty three energy slices at the Defiant Juggernaut with his dual swords slashes hit, 14 slices hit Damage: 9,525,600. * Kevryn and Kai win: 500,000 EXP and Juggernaut Armor Its a play date for the legendary children of legends Bastion is making a snowman with Annabelle he seems to be waiting for something "i got a message from the Moerus about meeting someone here wonder what is taking so long" he gets out a carrot and some pebbles so Annabelle can make buttons an a nose. Elphelt was walking down the road, holding a little rose in her hand as she gently inspected it. She continued making her way down the road and after a while, Bastion would most likely be able to see her. Dicchio was right with Elphelt, reading a little book on theoretical physics." If you think about it, these really aren't theoretical anymore." He says cutely, scanning the pages quickly and taking in all of the information. " Are you two excited to meet some new people?" Moeru said, watching his daughter play with her flower, and his son reading a book he honestly didn't even want to begin to understand. Bastion doesnt so much as see them more like feel them as his core reacts heavily to the presence of 3 other super android his core sparks so much it kind of makes his body jolt around a few times almost like a dance he stops his hair spiked from the static he is clenching his teeth and Annabelle is laughing at him he swiftly straightens himself out "why does that keep happening? and i would assume those 2 are the ones i was told, hey Moeru long time no see" "Huh?" Elphelt lets out before dematerializing her flower and suddenly reappearing slightly behind Moeru and also half behind his leg, slightly shy. Dicchio closes his book and looks up at Bastion."Um. Daddy? Why was that man's circuitry shortening? Maybe it was due to our cores all being different than normal androids, giving a stacking effect on his own core, seeing as how these powerful cores will sometime resonate with each other bringing pain to the latter of the group, making him the latter since he is the strongest." There is a cricket chirp."Or he could have just been dancing." He says cutely. "Aww, my little veggie. Strength is relative, you know...and yes, I'm sure it was the resonating cores, smart guy." Moeru said, patting his son's head. Dicchio smiles, and hugs Moeru's leg."He is very powerful though." He says, waving to Bastion. "Dwaddy, who is that?" Elphelt says, once again playing around with words as she could actually say daddy correctly, but she didn't just for self entertainment. Bastion recomposes himself Annabelle is hiding behind his leg in a similar display of shyness "close kid very close you were spot on about the resonance but its nothing to do with power or being different to normal androids, my core is a curious one and it likes to see the power potential and the like of all other androids it encounters those shocks were feedback." he waves back to Dicchio and lowers himself a little to wave ot Elphelt "your dads resonance was funny at the very least so Moeru finally reached the lofty height of fatherhood?" Elphelt continued to hide behind Moeru's leg, slightly. "What's your name?" Elphelt suddenly asks Bastion. "oh right sorry where are my manners, My name is Bastion a friend of your fathers and this little cherub hiding behind me is Annabelle my daughter" "O-okay." Elphelt says and then steps out from hiding, and bows before saying "My name is Elphelt." with a mix of ^_^ and :D as her expression. "Yeah, I'm surprised myself, considering how complicated my love life was before...and to be honest, things haven't gotten much better." Moeru said, smiling as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Dicchio flies up to Bastion, and bows."My name is Dicchio, it is nice to meet you Mr.Bastion. I am a Saiyan, like my father." He shakes his hand."Also a biological Android, like my sister Elphelt." Dicchio looks at Annabelle, and blushes."H-Hi." He says, with a tiny wave. "Di, Why are you red?" Elphelt asks Dicchio. Dicchio blushes harder."I just ate some chili. My rage is also breaking, and I'm a Super Saiyan." He quickly says. "I don't think chili makes you that red, you sure?" Elphelt continues asking, she had a slight tone in her voice that sort of implied that she actually sort of knew why he was red. "Elphet, don't tease your brother...that's my job." Moeru said, messing up the young android's hair. Elphelt's hair was messed up but the swirly string of hair that seemed to sort of stick out of her hair returned to its original position and place. Elphelt then shakes her head in a cartoonish way and then suddenly her hair returned to normal. Dicchio looks to his father, in a way Gohan would look to Piccolo after being called a, and I quote. Ahem, "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDD" Dicchio blinks."Wha...What?" Annabelle pokes her head round the side of Bastions leg waving back her head tilted slightly "are you ok you look red? she slowly steps out fidgeting slightly "u-um hello my name is Annabelle its nice to meet you" she does a little curtsey as she says this. "Go on, Dicchio. I think she's trying to talk to you" Moeru said, nudging the boy forward slightly. Diccho blushes."M-My name is Dicchio. It's nice to meet you." He says, shyly. Elphelt makes a little >_< face all the sudden as a mass of snow suddenly covered her, apparently it had fallen off one of the trees that were nearby. Elphelt was more or less, inside a pile of snow, next to Moeru. Moeru chuckled softly, before reaching into the snow and pulling Elphelt out, sitting her down atop the pile. " You alright?" Elphelt sobbed slightly before saying "C-c-cold..." and putting her arms around herself, shaking. Annebelle goes up to her "its not nice being cold" she cups her hands around her mouth and breaths into them a small violet glow comes through her finger she opens her hands revealing a small violet flame "here hold this it will warm you up" she holds it out and Elphet can feel warmth coming from it she turns to talk to Dicchio "nice to meet you as well" Elphelt holds the flame, and then the flame suddenly shifts into a slightly larger, pink flame all the sudden, and Elphelt was no longer cold. "Anyone wanna build a snowman?" Elphelt asks the others around her. "Sure, little one. I could use this time to cool off." Moeru said, lifting her and Dicchio onto his shoulders. Annabelle tugs them by there hands to the snowman she and Bastion were making "why dont we make this one bigger and better with 3 of us we could make a snow army" she giggles excited at the chance to make things with others. While the kids play Bastion watches "not gonna lie Moeru seeing you with kids was surprising, but its nice to get out and about and seeing Annabelle playing with others" the next part seems to be said more quietly as if he was talking to himself and didnt intend to say it out loud "if Azmo could see her now i know she would be happy" Moeru didn't bother saying anything in response to Bastion's comment. He simply laid a hand on his fellow android's shoulder, and shook him lightly. Dicchio hops down from Moeru's shoulder, chuckling cutely. He would concentrate on the snow, and smile."Let it go~ Let it go!~" He would sing while snow flurries came from his hands as he controls the ice and snow. A couple of snow mans formed, and one winked at Annabelle kindly. "I didn't know you could do that, Di!" Elphelt looks at Dicchio with a slightly amazed look. Before then suddenly reappearing on top one of the snow men before suddenly materializing a rose and sticking it into it's head. "Hmm if we want a snow castle we need a moat, leave that bit to me" Annabelle materialises a wooden sword it has a voilet aura around it she jumps into the air "PRINCESS HEART FLASH" she swings her sword 4 times creating 4 arcs of energy in a square shape they cut deep into the ground and melt the snow creating a moat "yay that actually worked this time" "looks like you and CK have been busy so to speak, heh well at least its an extra set of hands so you aren't dealing with 2 wives of varying extremes and 2 kids at the same time" Bastion smirk at Moeru "welcome to fatherhood look forward to the teen years" divchio licksa thes now. 'cranneballe, come ere and let me helpp you.' dicchiop begsin nomin the snoaw "I think her name was annabelle, not cranneballe." Elphelt says to Dicchio. "Hehehe, funny thing...My other half hasn't been around much since these two came into the picture." Moeru said, tears running down his face. "juggling 2 wives sounds uh shall i say interesting, so CK split at the sight of kids" Bastion immitates Moerus shaking of the shoulder "Better to have 2 people to hold at night than none though i doubt it isnt without its uh shall i say issues" Annabelle looks at Dicchio slightly confused turning to Elphelt "uh is he ok?" She shrugs as she starts gathering snow together to build a snow castle "this is gonna be the best snow castle ever" "Maybe the snow had something fuzzy inside it? I dwunno." Elphelt responds to Annabelle and then began to gather snow herself. Elphelt turns to Moeru after a while and asks "Dwaddy, why are you crying?" as Moeru apparently had tears running down his eyes, Elphelt might also have worded her question badly.